Comatose
by Michiyo Makino
Summary: It was all expressed through just one simple yet emotional song x SOKAI


**I just finished writing it today. I love Skillet's song "Comatose" so much that I decided to use Sora and Kairi as the lead couple. I know it is badly written but hey, my English is pretty bad so I can't really help it. Read and review and I'll be happy to see your constructive criticism.**

* * *

Destiny High's oh so famous Prom Night was coming soon and many students are going around searching for dates. There are examples of such students: Sora and Kairi.

His feelings for Kairi developed more and more and he became more nervous around her, despite her being his best friend. Prom Night was coming and he was thinking of asking her out so one day, he went up to her and asked, "Kairi, are you able to come with me to the dance?"

To his dismay, Kairi shook her head and replied, "No can do, Sora. I'm going out with Jake, a classmate of mine. Sorry!" With those words, she walked off.

Sora just stared at her with shock and disbelief. His one true love had already been asked out by another guy. He looked towards the ground as tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. Riku then stood behind him and said, "Why don't you try something different? I've got just the idea."

When the night came, Kairi searched around for Sora and Riku, even though she was with Jake. "Where are those morons?" She muttered to herself while dragging Jake along for the ride.

Riku then saw her and waved his hand while calling, "Kairi! Over here!" She ran towards him.

"Riku!" She paused for a second. "Where's Sora?"

The silver-haired teen hesitated at first but then said, "He's in the washroom at the moment. He'll come soon." Kairi just nodded and went back to where Jake is. Riku then sneaked to the back of stage where Sora happened to be.

"Well?" He asked.

"Get ready…we're gonna surprise her," Riku whispered. He changed into his usual yellow vest and jeans. There were two other band members besides Sora and Riku. Yes, band members. Sora got dragged into it through much begging and whining. Roxas and Axel were the other members. Axel wore a red flame printed shirt over a black t-shirt and a pair of brown slacks with hiking boots. Roxas wore his usual skater boy outfit with his famous symbol. Sora still wore his black clothing and stuff. The instruments were ready behind the closed curtains. Everybody took their positions. Axel to the drums, Roxas to the keyboard, Riku to the electric guitar and Sora as the lead singer with a electric guitar. Hayner was helping with the lights and Pence was helping with the effects alongside Olette.

"We're starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Roxas announced. "And action."

The lights flickered on and off, shocking the couples. The curtains start to draw apart and smoke started to pour in, the music starts to be played and it was of a rock genre. Sora then opens his mouth and words flow out smoothly. He stared into Kairi's blue eyes.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen__Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

He was pouring out all his heart to Kairi but wasn't sure if she got the message but he continued to do his part.

_I hate feeling without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you but my demons lay in waiting tempting me away  
Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real__  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I…_

_The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real…_

He ended his song solemnly and stared at Kairi before saying these few words into the microphone.

"I love you, Kairi"

And then, there was the sound of a gunshot, a 'thud' from hitting the ground and then…

Nothingness…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Skillet, their songs or any of its content. I only own the stories I write.**


End file.
